


Rebound

by Eve1978



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Rebound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7945531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve1978/pseuds/Eve1978
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erin feels bad when she hears her crush is cheating on her, her best friend Sebastian tries to cheer her up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebound

‘So, what did he do this time?’ Seb nudged her arm with his elbow to make her look at him.

They were both standing on the balcony of his flat, the background was filled with music, laughter and chatter from the party inside.

She shook her head in a little smile,’ who says this is about him?’

He looked at her and raised his eye brow,’ because I know that look and he is the only one that can make you so sad, this is about him.’

She looked back at him and the forced smile faded from her face.

‘What did he do?’ he asked again in a softer voice.

‘It’s nothing, just…the new blonde of the month, I guess. Tom was supposed to be here but he texted me that he’s stuck at work, except my friend saw him out in the bar with Emilie about an hour ago, so…’

Seb shook his head,’ why do you let him do this to you, Erin?’

‘I don’t know, I honestly don’t.’

He could hear her sadness in her voice as it started to break but there was also anger and frustration there.

‘I hate feeling like this,’ she continued,’ I know I should be angry and dump his ass…but…’

‘You love him,’ he sighed.

‘Despite everything, yes, how stupid is that? I’m a total idiot.’

‘You’re not an idiot, you’re in love.’

‘That’s pretty much the same thing, isn’t it?’

‘Yeah,’ he smiled.

‘Have you ever been so crazy about someone you’d literally do anything for that person? Even if you know in your heart they don’t deserve it and you’d be better off without them?’

‘You have no idea,’ he sighed and then turned to look at her, a little smile on his face. The compassion in his eyes warmed her heart.

‘I just…I want to break free from him, I just don’t know how,’ she continued.

‘I’d hate to sound like a cliche but there’s plenty of fish in the sea.’

 ‘Sometimes you just want that one particular fish though,’ she answered in a smile.

He shrugged his shoulders,’ Maybe that one particular fish is overrated and you should give other fish a chance too, they might surprise you.’

‘Can we stop talking in metaphors now?’ she laughed and broke eye contact,’ It’s just so hard, where would I even meet other guys?’

He took her hand in his and gave it a little shake, forcing her to look at him again,’ Hi, I’m Seb, nice to meet you, what was your name again?’

For the first time that night her laugh sounded genuine and heartfelt and he could see a little sparkle in her eyes.  
He held her hand a little longer until she let go and looked away, staring out in front of her into the dark night. The smile was quickly fading again.

‘You deserve better, Erin,’ he then spoke softly,’ you know that, right?’

‘Don’t we all,’ she sighed and stepped away from him.

‘Where are you going?’

‘You’re having a party inside, no? I think it’s time I mingle,’ she disappeared from the balcony leaving him alone.

He let out a deep sigh when the balcony doors opened again and Sarah, Erin’s friend came out.

‘Is she alright?’ she asked worried.

‘I don’t know,’ he sighed.

She made her way to his side of the balcony,’ So, when are you going to make your move?’

‘Make my move? What? No, that’s not…no,’ he tried to shrug it off by laughing but his own laughter sounded ridiculous in his ears. He knew she could see right through him.

‘That obvious, huh?’ he sighed.

Sarah nodded her head.

‘She doesn’t see me that way, Sarah, it would be pointless, all she has eyes for is him.’

‘Then make her see you,’ she insisted.

‘I wouldn’t know how to,’ he sighed defeated.

‘Oh, come on, I never pictured you for a quitter, Sebastian.’

He looked at her and smiled a little shyly,’ I just think we may be better off as just friends.’

‘Yes, it’s all over your face how badly you want to be just friends with her,’ she teased him.

‘I just don’t want to lose her as a friend,’ he then confessed,’ I wouldn’t know what to do with myself if that happened.’

‘Maybe it’s worth taking a chance, she’s ready for someone new, I know it even if she doesn’t yet. Trust me, women sense these things. She’s ready, if you were ever in with a chance it’s now.’

***

Erin did her best to mingle with the crowd and she was doing fine until she got another message from her friend at the bar. This time the message was a picture, a sneaky picture of Tom and Emilie enjoying an intimate moment, his mouth was on her neck and his hands clearly disappeared underneath her dress.  
Erin’s heart stopped and in her head so did the music and all the friendly people talking to her, there was only anger and disappointment and silence left, and her eyes filling up with tears.

She escaped the crowd and rushed towards the hallway when she bumped into someone on her way to the toilet.

‘Erin?’

Seb’s face was covered in worry when he saw her tears, and seeing his concern only made her cry more.

‘I’m fine, I just need to get out of here,’ she sobbed, trying to hide her face from a few other people passing them by.  
Seb gently took her by the arm and guided her into one of the rooms. She let out a sigh of relief, it was quiet in here and they were alone.

‘Nobody will see you here,’ he reassured her.

‘Thanks,’ she muttered and tried to stop the flow from tears that seemed to keep on coming.

‘What happened?’ he asked.

Lost for words she showed him her phone.

‘Fucking asshole,’ Seb hissed through his teeth,’ I can not fucking believe him, that’s it I don’t care what you say, next time I see him I am kicking his ass!’

The determination and passion in his voice put a smile on her face and suddenly her tears made room for uncontrollable laughter.

‘I’m sorry, I don’t know why I’m laughing,’ she covered her mouth, unable to stop now,’ none of this is funny, it’s just so ridiculous.’

‘I mean it,’ Seb insisted and he laughed with her for a few seconds before his smile faded and he took a step closer to look into her eyes,’ I mean it, Erin, if he hurts you one more time I swear to God…’

 He didn’t finish his sentence but instead put his arms around her shoulders and held her, she disappeared into his warm hug where the last of her laughter faded and she started crying again.  
He pulled her closer and she could feel his hands softly stroking her back and her hair.

She was used to hugging Seb, they had been friends for about 3 years now but it was usually just a quick hug when they greeted each other and that was it, this was a very different kind of hug. He was pressing his entire body against hers and she clung to him, seeking comfort in his arms and finding her calm again in his soothing words.  
‘It’ll be okay, I promise,’ he whispered,’ I’m here to take care of you, it’s okay.’

She wiped her tears and broke free from his hug to look at him but he kept his hold on her tight, the look in his eyes confused her.

‘Seb?’

He brushed the last tears from her cheeks softly while his eyes never left hers, much to her surprise it made her shiver. He stayed quiet, as if he was looking for words he wasn’t able to find so he just said nothing.

‘Seb,’ she spoke again and they were both startled by her phone ringing. When she pulled him out of her pocket Tom’s face lit up the screen,’ I should…I need to take this.’

‘No, you don’t,’ his voice was soft but firm and he took the phone from her hands, to her own surprise she let him,’ You don’t have to go back to him.’

His eyes were now glued to hers and she was confused by her own feelings. 

Part of her wanted to answer that phone and hear Tom’s voice, hear his explanation, but another part no longer cared to hear it. That part just wanted Seb to hug her again and keep looking at her the way he was now. His eyes filled with an affection she hadn’t seen from him before and a little smile building on his lips. 

His gorgeous, perfect, and very kissable lips.

She broke eye contact and looked away for a moment while she shook her head in a smile. 

This was Seb, her friend, more like a friend of a friend, she didn’t even know him very well at all and she definitely never…  
‘What are you thinking?’ he interrupted her thoughts.

‘I’m not sure,’ she hesitated and when she looked into his eyes again he softly leaned his face against hers, encouraging her to speak from her heart,’ I think…I want to try out another fish.’

She put her arms around his neck and waited for him to lean in closer and put his lips on hers in a soft warm kiss. His arms pulled her closer while his tongue carefully searched for hers, deepening the kiss but still keeping it soft and taking his time to explore her mouth. Her heart made a little jump when he smiled into the kiss.

‘I’ve wanted to do that for such a long time,’ he confessed while he let his fingers run across her cheek.

‘Seb, I’m not sure what this is yet,’ she spoke softly,’ I don’t want you to think…’

‘I’m your rebound guy,’ he smiled, it was a confident and carefree smile that put her mind at ease,’ and I am totally fine with that.’

He stared into her eyes again and when his arms pulled her closer she forgot what else she wanted to say and just put her lips on his in another heavenly kiss.


End file.
